


One Night

by Badassium1970



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Angst, Brobert, Craig throws up just a quick warning in case people don't want to read that, It isn't very detailed, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: Craig thought that this one night with Robert was actually going to be something more.





	One Night

Craig couldn’t believe that last night had happened. Waking up next to Robert was like a dream to him, and he did actually pinch himself once he woke up just to check that this was real.

He and Robert had been flirting for a while, but neither had made a move. Craig was afraid that he was reading the signs wrong, and that Robert was just humouring or messing with him. Honestly, he would have preferred to take Robert out somewhere nice, but he also knew that Robert probably wouldn’t be into that sort of thing. He was very straight to the point, and while Craig knew that Robert had a long of one-night stands, they were with people he didn’t know, and didn’t flirt with for months beforehand. With that information in mind, Craig accepted Robert’s offer of having sex. It wasn’t something he would normally do for a first date, but for Robert, he made an acceptation.

Craig reached over Robert, careful not to wake him, and picked up his phone so he could see what time it was. Almost seven in the morning, meaning it was almost time for him to go for his morning jog since it was the weekend, on weekdays he would go at six in the morning, so he could get back in time to take the girls to school.

He started to get up, wondering if he should wake Robert or not. Maybe making him breakfast would be a good idea, or was it too much?

“Ugh, I swear Cahn if it’s before noon I may have to kill you,” Robert grumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes as if it would actually help him wake up. Craig couldn’t help but find sleepy, grumpy Robert adorable, he always found Robert adorable, if not a bit scary, but know he was seeing something that the other dads on the cul-de-sac probably hadn’t seen before.

“Would making you breakfast make you less likely to kill me?” Craig offered somewhat jokingly. He would willingly make breakfast for Robert, or take him out for breakfast. He wasn’t one to judge but he had noticed that Robert was better stocked with alcohol than food.

“Never had someone offer me breakfast after a one-night stand,” Robert said, sounding amused. 

Craig swore he could feel his heart breaking. This… this was a one-night stand? Robert didn’t actually care. Craig felt like an idiot. He shouldn’t have let his heart lead into this situation. He should have known he was only going to get hurt. It wasn’t like he didn’t know what Robert was like, yet he had convinced himself that things were different, when in reality Robert had never told him about his escapades. Craig had fooled himself by making assumptions and in turn, made an ass out of himself.

“Oh uh, yeah bro, I guess that is weird. I don’t do this a lot. Sorry bro.” Craig felt his face grow hot with embarrassment and regret. He thought Robert might actually care about him, and it hurt so much right now, and he couldn’t stand to be here for another second.

“I’ll let it slide considering how good you were for me last night,” Robert replied, still laying on his side. He hadn’t looked at Craig at all, but Craig was kind of glad about that fact.

“Though I think I’ll skip on breakfast, so see ya later bro.” With that Robert seemed to fall right back to sleep. Craig had half the mind to lay back down next to him, maybe act like this hadn’t happened and convince Robert it was just a dream, then he could leave with his dignity. However, Craig knew it was best for him if he left now, and got his morning job over and done with. Running always helped him think and feel better.

Craig went home to brush his teeth and such. When he went to his kitchen to make food he found that he didn’t want a protein shake, or a salad or any of the healthy shit he had bought. He wanted sugar, he wanted carbs, part of him wanted to drown his sorrows in cheap alcohol but he knew that was a worse idea. Craig didn’t have anything of his own that was particularly unhealthy. There were a few treats that were for the girls but he didn’t want them to know he had broken his healthy lifestyle and question him. So, Craig decided to go to The Coffee Spoon, knowing that Mat wouldn’t tell anyone if Craig bought something less healthy, and he probably wouldn’t question him, at least not too much.

Craig was thankful that Mat had started opening The Coffee Spoon earlier on weekends, although he kind of felt that it was mainly for his benefit, just like the healthier drinks and food items were.

“Hey man, you wanna Green Bean?”

Craig honestly couldn’t help but chuckle every time he heard Mat say a name of any one of his drinks, especially when he had to explain the name to the customer. At least he had finally changed the sizing names so they were just large, medium or small. Biggie Smalls was a decent pun, but it always left people scratching their heads.

“Uh no. Bro, do you have any of those chocolate brownies, the ones with the chocolate spread and sprinkles?” Craig had only tried one once on a cheat day, and he’d been meaning to again, but he didn’t really have cheat days anymore. Even after softball practise and games he would always have salad instead of pizza at that place they went to.

“Is it cheat day or something?” Mat was shocked that Craig was actually going to eat something that’s main ingredient wasn’t kale.

“Uh, yeah bro, something like that.”

Mat raised an eyebrow, giving Craig a chance to explain himself, and when Craig didn’t say anything he shrugged and got Craig the food he wanted, almost letting him have it for free because he knew something was wrong, but Craig wasn’t one for pity.

“Thanks bro,” Craig said as he paid, “We should hang soon.”

Mat nodded, a little weary due to how almost overly happy Craig was acting. He seemed so happy that he was actually sad, but Mat knew from experience that the majority of the time it was best to let Craig come to terms with what was happening and then talk about it.

“Yeah, I see you later man.”

Craig gave Mat one last way too happy, sad smile before leaving, thinking that he had Mat fooled. He scoffed down the brownie, barely savouring the flavour, before throwing the wrapping away and going about his morning jog.

It had only been about ten minutes before Craig began to feel sick, and his body hurt. He had forgotten to stretch, and what with last night… Craig shook his head, as if that was going to help him get the thoughts of Robert, naked, on top of him, out of his mind. He picked up his pace to a sprint, thinking it would help him stop thinking. That he could just run away from his problems. Before he knew what was happened he had collapsed in the park woods in pain and it didn’t take long for that chocolate brownies to come back up.

Craig should have known this was a bad idea, should have known last night was a bad idea. He sobbed, only stopping every now and again to puke. It was absolutely vile, and Craig was glad that no one could see him like this. He thought about what his daughters would think seeing him like this. River, she would forget, but Hazel and Briar would be so disappointed in him.

“Craig?” A voice called out. Craig knew that voice. He knew that voice all too well.

Great, if there was anyone he didn’t want to see him this more than his daughters, it was Robert, not after this morning.

Craig thought about running, but his stomach obviously didn’t agree with that and he was throwing up again. He jumped slightly when he felt Robert rubbing his back as an act of comfort. As much as Craig wanted to hate it, he actually found it comforting, which only hurt more. He continued to sob, unable to stop himself, which only made himself feel worse, and he was puking again. Part of him hoped it got on Robert.

Robert stayed with Craig the whole time he sobbed and vomited until felt that he could no longer do either. Craig didn’t know what time it was, but it was definitely lighter now, so it was possible that an hour had passed.

“Think you can make it to a bench. It’s not be nice practically sitting in your own vomit, I should know.” Robert’s tone was warm and caring at first, then he sounded regretful. Craig never thought Robert had a problem with the fact that he drank so much, well he didn’t think it bothered Robert, he knew that the drinking was a problem and he wanted to help him somehow, but that was something to think about later.

“Yeah bro, I thi-think so,” Craig tried to stand, feeling weak and would have fallen right back down into his puke if Robert hadn’t caught him. He helped lead Craig over to the nearest bench, which happened to be the one that Robert sat on when he was brooding. Craig noticed how parts of the bench were carved out and Robert had even carved some drawings of what looked to be woodland creatures into the wood.

“We should really get you home,” Robert commented, he was still standing, shifting his weight from one foot to the other awkwardly. Craig had never seen Robert like this, but he guessed it was a strange occurrence to see the man you had a one-night stand with throwing up in the woods, obviously in need of some help. He just nodded, not really wanted to speak to Robert much. It hurt just seeing him. Why did it have to be Robert, why couldn’t it have been Damien? He liked to go on walks in the woods too.

Before Craig could continue to dwell on his sorrows he was suddenly being picked up, which distracted him from his thoughts. Robert had just picked him up, and was now carrying him bridal style. Craig was taken aback by how strong Robert was. Although he worked out a lot Craig wasn’t really one for weighing himself, mainly because one of the twins, and they wouldn’t say who, broke the scale in their house somehow, but Craig did know that he was a lot of muscle and therefore was heavy.

Robert saw Craig’s face of awe and chuckled.

“Surprised pretty boy? Just because I don’t go to the gym doesn’t mean I don’t work out.”

Craig was surprised, but he guessed that not everyone liked the gym. He had even gotten his own equipment at home just in case he didn’t want to go, some of the mums at softball would try to join him and he had gotten sick of it.

“What, hic… what kind of workouts?” Craig was curious, he was also trying to get over the fact that Robert called him pretty, but his heart wouldn’t stop beating so fast that it felt like it was going to rip out of his chest.

“Whittling,” Robert replied, sounding dead serious, but Craig knew to never believe Robert.

“Bullshit bro,” Craig gave a weak chuckle, still feeling sick to his stomach, with added nerves due to the fact that Robert was literally carrying him.

“Eh, I mean I lift weights sometimes, but I think it’s mainly the whittling,” Robert smirked, and Craig knew that Robert’s workouts went further than just lifting weights sometimes, but he wasn’t going to question further. He’d only feel compelled to ask Robert to work out together, and he was meant to be getting over Robert at this point. It was for the best.

It took about ten, maybe fifteen minutes to walk back to the cul-de-sac, and Craig was surprised when Robert started walking the opposite direction to his house. He must have made a noise of confusing because Robert began explaining himself.

“I know what you’re like, you push yourself too hard. I’d rather keep an eye on you than have you pass out in your own vomit.”

Craig felt his heart flutter. Maybe Robert didn’t love him, but he cared, and that was enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: 
> 
> Fic blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shipgrumps-equals-hashtag-boner 
> 
> Art blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/red-retro-rose


End file.
